


【黑及】树叶的罅隙

by Little_Bluebird



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Bluebird/pseuds/Little_Bluebird
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 1





	【黑及】树叶的罅隙

一次对这俩拉朗（？）的尝试，努力捏造青少年说话的语气，一开始想写个纯车，但架不住剧情越跑越远，内含五块钱的车，一毛钱的影日，一分钱的兔赤，雷到的话十分抱歉（土下座）。  
警告：人物性格有把握不好的地方见谅，情节捏造有，时间线捏造有，剧情平淡遣词平庸，美好的少年属于作者，OOC属于我。

及川不知道事情是怎么发生的。  
在球场上的时候，他作为队长，作为整支队伍的进攻核心二传手，把控一切的走向本是理所应当。但是眼下，他感到手足无措。  
森然宿舍的空调并不给力，嗡嗡转着的叶片输送的冷气在闷热的夏夜中如同杯水车薪，及川喘着气，T恤被一层薄汗粘在身上，他的刘海也乱七八糟地糊在一起。窗帘是拉上的，楼下的路灯透不穿暗绿色的帘子，让一切更加使人昏昏欲睡。  
他的确很想就此睡去，本来一天的训练已经让人倍感疲劳了，可是——  
这一切都怪此时此刻压在他身上的黑尾铁朗。

作为高校青年预选赛中落败的选手，黯然退场似乎是唯一的结局。带着未能站在颁奖台上的不甘心，打算就此告退的青叶城西队长及川彻，突然又收到了期中假合宿强化训练的邀请。及川自己实力超群，这一点毋庸置疑，他大可不必去得胜者面前自讨没趣。但考虑到与东京豪强的对决对青叶城西未来选手的利益，以及自己对未谋面强敌的跃跃欲试，最终队长还是决定赴这一场征途。凌晨，一轮清辉下，印着“青叶城西排球部”的巴士向东京出发了。

不愧是高手林立的强化训练，比起宫城内部的小打小闹，每一场胜利都要来得艰难得多，更有力的扣球，更狡猾的进攻，几天下来，让青城的队员吃了不少苦头，及川虽然力挽狂澜，但依旧输多赢少。鱼跃或者斜坡冲刺的惩罚，从一开始的忿闷，渐渐也习惯了。怎么说对方都是能与白鸟泽一较高下的存在，而自己连入场券都还没拿到。

习惯惩罚带来的后果，就是比获胜队更多的疲累。及川彻闭眼躺倒在木质地板上大喘气，汗一刻不停地冒出来，划过白皙的后颈掉进领子里。  
“喏，毛巾。你还好吧？”  
并不是女经理可爱的问候，及川睁眼，音驹那张扬的红色队服赫然闯入视线，再往上看，是音驹队长那不羁的乱发。  
“还……行。”呼吸已经乱了，挣扎着想坐起来都有些费劲，黑尾铁朗顺势伸手拉了及川彻一把，将青城队长的形象挽回了一点。青叶城西集体的身高并没有很突出，作为强力主攻之一的及川站直了还是比黑尾铁朗矮了几公分。阳光从窗子栅栏缝隙透进来，照在及川棕色汗湿的发尾，一滴汗珠挂在那里摇摇欲坠。黑尾抱臂看着及川喘气的样子——弯着腰，双手撑在膝上，下巴尖俏的投影落在喉结上，双肩起伏的弧线如此优美——他自己在对决之余时不时会分神出来看青城和乌野的比赛，不难发现及川的活跃，也正因为队员都依靠着及川，所以他才会如此辛苦吧。不像研磨，那家伙各种偷懒。  
黑尾在心里盘算着自由训练的时候把及川骗到第三体育馆跟自己组队的可能性，他没有与及川交过手，倒是听乌野的日向提起过，及川的发球比影山还厉害，虽然音驹也是能接下木兔那种人的发球，但看过比赛的话就知道，及川的发球威力恐怕一点都不在木兔之下。  
还有比较重要的一点就是，他不想再跟吵闹的猫头鹰组队了，不仅眼睛要遭受木兔与赤苇互相来电的协同合作，耳朵还要承受木兔魔音贯耳的“嘿嘿嘿！”，东京铁塔在上，这只是一个集训，黑尾铁朗觉得自己还是要关爱自己的身体，他可不想开学之后听力下降两个分贝。那个月岛和研磨是怎么做到一整天都戴着耳机的？

“呐，我说，及川，”黑尾挠了挠自己那头乱毛，“晚上自由训练的时候，如果有空，来第三体育馆吧，今晚跟枭谷打3V3。”  
及川抬起眼睛瞟了黑尾一眼：“怎么，音驹自己不肯出二传吗？”  
“研磨那人就是这样缺乏热情的啦。”黑尾笑笑，笑容里带了点不良，“乌野那边，影山和菅原都忙着自己队内的训练，你们青叶城西也要锻炼一下别的二传吧？上次对伊达工业，你也看见了，他们新上来的超大号二传，多少也对你们夺冠产生了威胁……”  
他的话没说完，被及川抬手制止了：“知道了，音驹的队长，晚上第三体育馆，我会在那里等你的。”  
“那我很期待与宫县最强二传一同练习的画面。”黑尾拍拍他的肩膀，转身走回音驹的场地。  
不远处的影山“咚”地用力把球打了出去。

不愧是全国排名前五的扣球手，尽管身高比不上拦网的黑尾和列夫，却依旧能扣下一个又一个的得分球。及川内心赞叹着，在与白鸟泽的对战后，他少有遇见这样强劲的攻击，对面枭谷的二传也与主攻配合得天衣无缝，每一个托球都带着惺惺相惜的意味，倒显得那边拦网的月岛有些飘离在外，与这热火朝天的氛围格格不入。  
“好了，该轮到我们了。”黑尾刚刚拿下一球，发球权回到了音驹这边，及川还在思考对方的球路，黄蓝相间的排球弹到了他眼前。  
“发个好球，及川君。”黑尾铁朗还是那副痞子笑脸。及川拍了拍球，深呼吸。  
“啪咚！”  
带着满满自信的一球，飞速冲向对方的阵地，月岛还没反应过来球已经反弹得老高了，这就是青叶城西的实力，及川咬牙切齿地伸出手：“再来一球！”  
“啪咚！”第二次。  
“啪咚！”第三次。  
月岛眼镜后的眼神微妙起来，木兔也被这样强势的发球震惊了，喔喔叫着兴奋地让赤苇比较他与青叶城西的实力，得到对方不冷不淡的鼓励。黑尾转头夸赞他，却发现及川的表情并不是很好看。  
要是……是决赛的时候……这样得分就好了。  
无论是乌野还是白鸟泽，青叶城西的比赛都打得艰辛无比，这样畅快的连续发球得分几乎没有过。第四次发球，终于被月岛一跃而起拦住了，球轻擦着向后飞去，赤苇救球托给木兔，眼见王牌即将大力一扣，及川急速上前，这一球被黑尾及川列夫三人拦了个结实。  
“啊啊赤苇！”懊恼地捂着脑袋，木兔有情绪了。  
可网这边同样出了点状况。  
“没事吧？”见及川呆立一旁，队长的洞察力让黑尾走上前去，只见及川捂着手指，抿着嘴唇一言不发。  
“不愧是王牌的扣球，第一次接搞不好会就有这样的状况。”黑尾拉起及川的手：“今晚就这样吧，我带你去医务室看看。顺便，列夫！你是不是该回去夜久那儿继续练接球了？”高个子的混血儿一声哀嚎，拖着不情不愿的步伐离开了。

“好在没什么大事。”无名指指尖被黑尾细心缠上纱布，钝钝的肿痛隐隐传来，及川摸摸伤口：“没想到黑尾君会做这么细致的事。”  
“叫我黑尾就好。”黑尾铁朗撩了下自己的刘海，“小时候顽皮，擦伤这里磕破那里的基本都是自己搞定的，家里没有人的时候也要自己做饭。研磨就不要指望了，靠他打排球还行，靠他吃饭，可能整个音驹都会饿死。”  
及川忍不住笑了出声：“虽然都是一起长大的，但是岩泉只会欺负我。”  
毕竟有时候及川你的确挺欠的。黑尾心中默默吐槽。

队长们的房间都住得比较近，既然送及川回到宿舍，黑尾顺势也进来喝杯水。及川的宿舍收拾得很干净，比一般男孩子的房间都整洁得多。果然在球场上有条理的人私下里也是这样的。黑尾捧着水杯跪坐在蒲团上想。  
“呀~”对面的及川却毫无正形地往地上一躺，“吹着空调好舒服啊~”  
汗湿的头发被飕飕凉风吹着的确无比惬意，黑尾不由得笑起来，看来艰辛的训练与吹着空调看漫画相比，很难有人能抵抗后者的诱惑啊，只是训练场的辛苦与背后的荣耀与自尊挂钩，才让一群追逐梦想的青年人为此拼搏，不肯退场。风扇叶片扫过来的时候，吹得及川棕色的发丝微微颤动，他躺倒的姿势过于大咧咧，T恤的下摆向上掀起，露出一截腰和纯白的内裤边缘。  
黑尾的眼神暗了暗，咕咚喝了一大口水。  
他听日向说起过，如果影山飞雄是球场上的王者，那作为影山的前辈，及川彻就是大王，当时日向两眼放光地跟他说起及川的球技，影山在一旁狠狠地啧嘴。青叶城西的比赛录像自己也看过，的确是很有大王风范的发球，以及对整支球队的引导力。音驹的进攻方式与青城截然不同，他们更注重接球和整支队伍的维系与平衡，并没有特别锋利的矛与剑。  
真是个有意思的男人啊。  
说来春高赛的时候，明明是输掉了重要的比赛，却没有表现出很激烈的情绪，还能够带领队员整队退场，不知道回去之后有没有为这场遗憾抹过泪呢，音驹在比赛上一向理性多于感性，他们没有乌野那种想要重振雄风的负担，也没有青城一次次败于白鸟泽的宿命和不甘，及川彻不是这种可以云淡风轻的人，黑尾铁朗琢磨着，对横在眼前吹空调的人起了兴趣。  
“所以，同为三年级的队长，有想过跟后辈们说什么吗？”  
“嗯？干嘛突然问这种问题啦。”休息状态下的及川很放松，并没有发球那样咄咄逼人的气势，“反正他们也会继续努力的，我也会时不时回去看他们比赛的哦。你呢，音驹的队长，你会跟后辈说什么吗？你们那个二传手，不会离开你就真的饿死吧？”  
讲话还真是气人呐，难怪影山会一次次被激到一头服帖的黑发都竖起来，“我嘛，到没有什么特别的心愿或者放不下的事情，只是希望能够与乌野再打一次垃圾回收处决战就好了。”  
“哼，”及川的脸转了过去，刘海遮住了他的眉目，“如果我们赢下了白鸟泽和乌野，你的愿望就落空了哦，黑尾酱。”  
又是音驹队长又是黑尾酱的，及川这种看似亲昵实则讽刺的态度让黑尾铁朗有些不痛快，“不过都进决赛的话，也不一定能够遇到，东京的对手还是很强的，不是乌野先撑不住，就是我们撑不住。”  
“我对黑尾酱是有信心的哦。”对方再次抛来这种黏糊糊的话语，黑尾露出一个坏笑：“是么，青城队长的鼓励，我黑尾就先收下了哦。”  
“干嘛突然用这种反派语气说话啦黑尾酱！”及川一脸委屈地坐起来，“我对小黑可是真心真意的祝福……”  
“停停停，打住，及川彻！”对方那种楚楚可怜的语气让黑尾铁朗一层鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，忍不住喊了及川的全名，“不要给我用这么肉麻的称呼，拜托你。”他双手合十：“真有你的及川，在捉弄对手上我黑尾某人甘拜下风。”  
及川发出爽朗的大笑声。  
“说来，明天你们第一场的对手好像是生川。”想到对面又是个发球强劲的对手，黑尾不自觉开始担心起及川受伤的指尖：“你的手……如果不行就不要硬撑了。”  
“嗯，知道了。”及川的脸有点红，“比赛受伤什么的，应该也习惯了。”  
“你那次，为了救球的时候，撞到了旁边的教练席的长凳吧。”黑尾铁朗的手伸过来，按在及川的膝盖上，“看上去很疼啊。”  
习惯拦网的选手都有纤长的手指，黑尾的手可以把及川凸起的膝盖完全包裹住，手心的热度在向及川表达黑尾对他的关爱。及川修长的腿轻轻一动，不禁有些鼻酸起来。  
自己作为青城的队长，后辈与同辈都依靠自己的指示，那次撞上长凳的确是很疼，以至于他起身的时候都有些踉跄，但比起疼痛他更害怕输掉比赛，那是他高中生涯唯一可以击败白鸟泽的机会了，可是哪怕这么努力，还是没有赢下最后一盘。回到学校后自己还是不争气地流了眼泪，说来要不是这一次合训，与乌野的比赛就是自己高中最后一场比赛了吧，甚至有可能是自己人生最后一场比赛，如果打算就此告别排球，手指受伤觉得痛，当然可以选择退出——  
“及川？”看着对方默不作声，黑尾铁朗心中隐隐不安。  
“呵，黑尾……”再次抬起头对上黑尾铁朗的眼睛，昏暗的室内看不清他拼命忍在眼底的泪花，“明天，我也不会退缩的。”  
黑尾盯着他，神色复杂。  
“青叶城西只是输了一场，还有赢回去的希望的。”  
黑尾铁朗叹了口气。  
“不要哭啊，你这个傻瓜。”  
他伸手抹了抹及川湿润的眼角：“别以为天黑了我就看不见。”  
更多的眼泪流了下来，及川抱住黑尾，脸埋在黑尾的肩膀呜咽着。

黑尾一下下顺着及川的后背，心里庆幸有这样一个机会，让及川这家伙能够发泄一下内心的郁闷，音驹输掉预选赛那会儿，自己作为队长心里也挺难受的，就好像眼睁睁看着雪在手心融化一样的无能为力，收紧十指只有一片冰凉的空虚。心里这么想着，他的手不自觉握紧了及川的肩膀，那里没有雪花，只有坚实饱满的皮肉骨血，随着哭声一下下抖动着。  
“抱歉，失态了。”带着哭腔的及川难得道一次真心实意的歉，他低着头擦眼睛，嘴巴还是委屈地撇着，“小黑好温柔啊。”  
这时候该说点什么呢？没关系不要紧这种话不痛不痒，感同身受之类的太轻飘飘，哪支球队在面对尽力后依旧落败的结局不会掉眼泪呢？或许这时候不要再提排球会比较好。黑尾铁朗揉了揉及川的棕色头发，寻思着找个话题把及川逗笑。  
“呐，话说及川，虽然输球什么的看上去很逊，但竞技体育就是有输有赢，我自己倒是遇到过比输球还逊的事情呢。”  
“小黑在别的时候也出过糗吗，真难想象。”  
“我也不是万能的。”这次黑尾的笑终于像一个正常高中男生了，“及川呢，及川有什么除了输球以外的糗事吗？”  
“这么说来……”及川鼓着脸认真思考的样子像只仓鼠，“倒是有一件……”  
他偷瞄了黑尾一眼，对方侧身斜躺在地上，单手撑着下巴，蒲团被塞在小臂与胳肢窝间，修长的小腿随意支着，等着自己的回答。  
及川清了清嗓子：“有一次上课的时候，偷偷把H漫夹在课本里看，把自己看勃起了。”  
黑尾突然就觉得空调不够凉了。  
果然啊……  
及川觉得自己的脸颊发烫，到底只是个高中生，谈论这样的话题还是会害羞，但他不打算就此打住，在折磨自己这一点上及川彻可谓不撞南墙不回头：“当时的确挺尴尬的，前排和左右都是女生呢，离下课时间还有一半，想着万一被老师点名怎么办……”他摸摸自己的鼻子，觉得似乎出了汗，“总之就……只好趴在桌子上，呃，就，等那个感觉过去……”他的声音越来越小，心里开始后悔自己为什么要跟黑尾说这件事——虽然的确是输球以外最逊的事情了，现在回想起来依旧能感受到当时的不安和难堪，腿中间充血的欲望贴着大腿的热度，周围稍有动静都足以让他草木皆兵的惊慌，及川有些难为情地别过脸去，不好意思看黑尾铁朗的表情。  
混蛋啊。黑尾在心里哀嚎，同龄的男孩子多多少少都开始了解原本属于禁忌的领域，他此刻感受到的是与及川一样的焦灼，这种从内里迸发的情热让黑尾嘴唇发干，而眼前如同流水般的男孩就是解决燃眉之急的不二人选。  
“黑尾铁……”及川见身后没有反应，转头呼唤黑尾的名字，只是刚发出几个音节就被对方堵住了嘴唇。  
什么时候他离我这么近的？行动起来一点声音都没有，黑尾铁朗真的是只猫啊。  
也许是累了一天，或者基于之前悲哀沮丧的情绪，及川彻没有做什么反抗就被黑尾按倒在地，对方的手不客气地伸进他宽松的T恤，在那富有弹性的肌肉上游走。  
“黑尾……”高个子的音驹队长借势欺身上前，膝盖挤进及川的腿间，轻而易举地把输家摆成毫无防备之力的姿势。及川感觉一阵阵战栗在皮肤上涌起，他不清楚自己此刻是想要还是不想要，黑尾的行动很明确，他也没有反驳拒绝，干脆抬起胳膊挡住脸，当缩头乌龟。  
“你是故意的吧，跟我说这些事情。”黑尾居高临下地说，看着及川彻埋在胳膊里越来越红的脸。对方没有应答，喉结一下一下地动着，把黑尾看得牙尖发痒，凑上前去轻轻叼住及川的颈侧摩挲。  
他不清楚及川有没有这方面的经验，他自己也谈不上是老手，他只是想做，便这么做了。T恤下毫无防备，黑尾的手顺着肌肉的纹理一路攀爬，很快就触碰到了及川胸前浅粉色的两点。及川的嘴唇微微张开，却没有发出任何声音。  
“你如果害怕，我会停下来。”  
对方语焉不详地哼哼两声，不置可否。  
于是黑尾便放开手脚亲吻他。东京的男孩子显然更富有技巧，及川的嘴唇很快就变得湿漉漉的。虽然受到众多女孩的追捧，及川还是差点应付不来黑尾的舌头，不止球风像猫一样灵活细腻，吻技也是如此。更何况对方的手一刻不停地在身上游走，渐渐地让他也着急起来。  
嘴唇分开的时候牵出一条淫靡的银丝，及川彻底红了脸，刚刚接吻的时候他也尝试偷偷睁开眼看黑尾，却被对方专注又温柔的神情弄得心脏一阵乱跳，向来是自己扮演偷心雅贼的戏份，没想到自己也有沦陷到手足无措的一天。他的衣服被卷了上去，黑尾的手指勾在他的裤腰上。  
“要继续吗？”  
及川彻点了点头。  
脱下松紧带头的运动短裤不过半分钟的事，及川却有一种从男孩迈向成人的伟大悲壮感。日渐成熟的器官被纯白色内裤包裹着，显露出清晰的形状。黑尾伸手触碰情动的地方，修长的手指隔着布料摩擦，很快就弄出了一小滩潮湿的痕迹。及川依旧用手臂挡着脸，发出呜呜额额的断断续续的呻吟。  
“及川大人平时撩妹无数，没想到意外的纯情呢。”黑尾没忍住开始吐槽起来，趁及川恼怒地想要起身反驳时扯下了对方的内裤。及川彻发出女孩一样的尖叫，下意识并起两条长腿想要遮住暴露在外的私处。黑尾被对方一惊一乍的反应吓到，手指还勾在及川内裤的裤头，被这一带，重心不稳整个人往前一扑，结结实实压在了青城队长身上。  
“痛痛痛……”黑尾铁朗捂着鼻子，及川彻捂着下巴，那条内裤还挂在他的脚腕上，两人对视了一眼，忍不住没心没肺地笑了起来。  
“可恶，别笑了，气氛都笑没了。”黑尾一边说一边忍不住地继续笑，及川顾不上自己还光着屁股整个人笑到发抖：“你竟然……被我吓到……哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
“还不是你突然怪叫。”黑尾铁朗有点脸红，他觉得自己好像要流鼻血了，不知是刚才那下撞的缘故还是看到及川彻的长腿不着片缕地横在自己眼前。“喂，我说你……”  
走廊上传来的嘈杂人声让宿舍里偷情的男孩子瞬间紧张起来，黑尾扑上来压倒及川：“嘘，别出声！”  
好像是木兔，隐约听到有人在嚷嚷着“黑尾这家伙不在自己宿舍跑哪去了”之类的话，黑尾铁朗凝神细听，担心有人突然过来敲及川房间的门。他记得自己进来的时候只是随便带上了门，并没有上锁，要是被看见自己和及川这个样子……  
他低头看向身下的人，发现及川脸色一片潮红，眼睛往下一瞄，及川腿间的欲望没有因为紧张而退却，反而更加的饱满挺立起来了。  
“怎么回事？”黑尾有些迷惑又似乎明白了什么，他的手伸下去，仿照给自己自慰的方式套弄起来。  
“哈……小黑……别……”及川的身体绷紧了，黑尾没有停手，走廊跑动的声响也没有停止，“呜……小黑！”低声警告对方却无济于事，这种被压制且随时有可能暴露的刺激让及川下腹绷紧，自己好像觉醒了什么特殊癖好啊，及川内心苦笑，而且，怎么觉得比起自己的手，黑尾弄的感觉就更舒服呢……  
他咬住自己的衣领避免发出太羞耻的声音，身体却不由自主地抬起来配合黑尾的动作，想要更多、更多的刺激，外面说话的声音没有停止，他忍不住想要翻个身——顾不上这么多了。身体与竹垫摩擦的沙沙声都仿佛惊雷般让人注意，两人转成了面对面的姿势，及川伸手过来扯黑尾的短裤，抚摸上黑尾同样的欲望。黑尾喘着气，拉住了及川的手腕。  
“你手指有伤。”他低声说。  
“用黑尾包扎过的手指来摸小黑尾不是正好吗？”  
及川彻挑起一边眉毛，握住黑尾铁朗的欲望，纱布的质感不比皮肤的光滑，黑尾呃地顿住了身形，难耐地凑上前亲吻及川的嘴唇。  
果然这家伙就不是省油的灯……球场上精心谋划争夺胜利，在情事上也不甘愿做被摆布的一方啊。

“差不多就……”  
黑尾铁朗一手搂着及川的腰，另一只手隐没在及川两腿中间，他的膝盖因为长时间的跪坐压出了草席的花纹印子。及川两条腿大大敞开，好方便黑尾的手指在通道中进出。他的下巴搁在黑尾的肩膀上，双手环抱着黑尾的后背，当黑尾的手指戳中体内敏感地带时，及川整个人都不自觉绷紧了。“就是这儿了吧？”黑尾的手指又弄了一下，及川瞬间觉得像有股电流同时攻击着自己的小腹和泪腺，他咬着嘴唇，扭动身体，双手双腿都在使劲，将黑尾往自己的怀抱里拉去。  
“啊呃！哈……呜……”  
好热，好热。及川低下头喘息着，汗涔涔的额头靠在黑尾的颈窝。只是手指就已经这么刺激了，他不敢想象往后会怎样。黑尾侧过头轻啄他的耳尖，抽离了自己的手指。  
彼时黑尾还做不出舔手指这样的举动，只是匆匆把沾满湿淋淋体液和润滑膏的手指往衣物上抹了抹，及川在他怀里发出焦急的吟哦，他也不想再等了。  
“难受的话就叫停。”黑尾嗓子沙哑地说，他扶着自己发紧挺翘的老二，对着及川的洞口慢慢把自己推进去。  
“啊……啊！”推进的过程比想象中艰难，两人身上的汗像胶水一样把他们的四肢粘在一起。及川紧紧闭着眼睛，黑尾气喘吁吁，紧致的内里牢牢吸附包围着黑尾的前端，让血气方刚的十八岁男孩差点就没忍住去了。及川更是糟糕，手指在黑尾背后又抓又挠，随着黑尾一寸寸前进，他的哭腔也越来越响亮，黑尾不得不暂时停下来，吻着及川的眼睫毛哄他。  
“疼吗？”问出这样的话让黑尾自己也脸上一红，及川抽抽噎噎地点头，复又凑上前亲吻黑尾的锁骨：“小黑是不是觉得我很麻烦。”  
“不，呃，毕竟……”面对对手挑衅一向能说会道的黑尾语塞了，他摸摸自己的后脑勺：“毕竟这种事情，还是两个人都觉得舒服最重要吧？”  
“小黑！”及川觉得自己的脸颊急速升温中，“竟然说这种话！呜呜……好感动……”  
“没什么问题的话，我们继续……？”手指轻轻抚摸着洞口，感受到内里难耐的收缩，黑尾再次发起进攻，及川觉得自己呼吸都停住了。好涨，好热，身下奇异的感觉让他说不出话，只好把脸埋进黑尾的胸口，努力适应对方的挺进。恍惚中想起自己曾看到的一些男男十八禁画面，忍不住伸手摸了摸自己的小腹。  
所幸没有视频中可怖的凸起，及川暗暗吁气，但黑尾不容小觑的欲望还是让他觉得有些难受。还差一点了，黑尾咬咬牙，抓住及川的胯，一鼓作气把自己全顶了进去。  
“呃、嗯……小黑……好大……”及川不知道自己说出来的话多有杀伤力，此刻他已经快无法思考了，通道被填得满满的，自己的下身翘得老高，随着动作起伏一下下摩擦着黑尾漂亮的腹肌。想要更多的刺激，之前被黑尾手指触碰的敏感点发出饥渴的信号，湿润的顶端也急切地想要得到关照。及川呜呜嘤嘤地哭闹着，却耻于开口诉说欲望。  
好像没找对地方。黑尾咬牙抽插，从及川的角度看上去有些凶巴巴的，应该要再……可恶，下身没有手指的灵活，加上及川身体不由自主地收缩挤压，每动一下黑尾都觉得血液都在加速往自己的阴茎流去。不行，他抓住及川的膝窝，把对方的两条长腿拉高，挺腰继续进攻。  
“啊！”及川发出一声惊呼，半是因为这姿势让他感到羞愤半是因为对方的顶端滑过他的敏感处，这可真糟糕，他的腰都软了，却依旧被黑尾强硬地架起。及川的长腿挂在黑尾的小臂上，因为刺激而拱起腰，棕色的发丝随着律动的节奏在竹垫上摩挲发出刷刷声。黑尾用力顶弄着，腾不出手来安慰及川，便俯下身跟他接吻。及川整个人都被对折，勉强用足跟扣住黑尾的后背把他拉近。两人的身下紧紧相连，洞口贪婪地把黑尾整根吸进去，几乎连黑尾的蛋蛋也想一并吞入了，随着抽插的刺激，咕咻咕咻地涌出情动的体液，把两人的毛发都濡湿一片。  
要去了。黑尾像只发情的大猫般越发急躁，接吻也从一开始的温柔变为几乎在啃着及川的下巴。破碎的言论夹在情欲的洪流中把黑尾铁朗的脑子冲得一片乱哄哄。是不是该说些什么，给对方一个预示之类的，但现在嘴巴除了亲吻和喘气似乎就没有别的功能了。茫然中他寻找着及川的脸，看见对方棕色迷离的眼睛，那形状优美的嘴唇一开一合在说着什么？  
“小黑……啊……摸、摸摸我……”  
啪。黑尾铁朗的脑子彻底短路了。  
他松开及川的一条腿，转而握住及川绷紧的阴茎，那条腿无力地横在竹席上，又因为这刺激绷紧了足尖。黑尾摸着撸着，很快找到了与抽插一致的频率。及川终于没忍住发出了毫无顾忌的尖叫，眼泪流了满脸地跟黑尾告饶，没几下他就射了，浊白的液体不知羞耻地溅了黑尾铁朗一身。释放完及川彻底软成一团了，好像一只漏气又被雨打湿的气球，软趴趴湿漉漉地瘫在垫子上，泪眼汪汪的模样让黑尾跟着也去了，他压倒在及川身上喘息着，黑色的刘海被汗牢牢粘在额头，被随意一抹成了奇奇怪怪的形状。两个人长手长脚地缠在一起好一会，最终还是黑尾先回过神来：  
“及川……喂，小及？你还行吧？”  
“嗯……”对方含含糊糊地应付着，一副爬不起来的模样，“小黑……好累……想睡了……”  
“先洗澡吧。”坐起来黑尾才发现他们的床铺变得多糟糕，今晚恐怕有排忙活了，他伸手拉及川彻，对方虽然哼哼唧唧但还是顺从地爬了起来。看着四散的被子枕头和衣物，及川噘嘴道：“小黑要负责的哦……这可是我的宿舍哎。”  
“行了知道了。”黑尾觉得脸有点烫。负责什么的……听上去好像自己做了什么不得了的事啊……

第二天，排球训练场。  
“嘟——”  
生川中学的发球果然强势，一旦拿到发球权，肯定要势如破竹地抢下好几分。尽管领教过白鸟泽的大炮发球，接生川的球也还是有些吃力。再加上——  
“青叶城西的队员们，鱼跃一周，开始——”  
“奇怪，今天喊口号的是副队岩泉吗？”场边喝水的日向有些疑惑，青叶城西的队长及川彻今天看上去有些不太精神啊。  
“影山，大王今天怎么了？”  
“哦，好像说昨晚没睡好。”  
“哎？那我们岂不是今天有打败他们的机会了！”  
“但我们今天没有跟青城的对战啊，呆子日向！”  
远处的黑尾心虚地打了个喷嚏。

番外  
在训练场挥汗如雨的几周转瞬即逝，东京合宿结束了。随着各个队伍陆续离开，他们的暑假开始了。  
在那个晚上过后，黑尾铁朗与及川彻并没有进一步的交流，仿佛那个躁动的夜晚只是两个年轻人屈于情欲所诞生的一夜情，他们并非身在伊甸园，所以偷食禁果好像也没有什么惊天地泣鬼神的结局。及川回了宫城县，黑尾依旧在东京，彼此都为接下来的赛事和升学忙碌着。  
不过还是有什么不一样了，黑尾在图书馆翻查资料的时候想。东京比宫县热，图书馆冷气很足，他与夜久、海还有研磨四个人围坐着写作业的时候，黑尾的心思怎么都定不下来。  
“我说，研磨，一会儿写完功课去你家吧。”  
研磨摘下耳机，嗯了一声。  
回家的路上，黑尾把书包晃晃悠悠地背在肩上，研磨只顾低头打游戏。黑尾抬头看，阳光好得很，树叶浓密的一大片连着，绿油油的，他和研磨就走在连绵不断的树影里。  
不知为何他想起了青叶城西的及川彻，想起赛场上薄荷绿的队服和扣球的身影。  
研磨家里也是开足了冷气，走回来都汗湿一身，因为彼此都很熟悉，黑尾干脆在研磨家里洗了个澡。研磨也洗了，当黑尾靠着沙发一边吃冰棍一边翻漫画的时候，研磨在吹他的布丁头。  
“新的染发膏不错。”黑尾称赞，研磨反应还是淡淡的，吹干头发，拿了PS4，研磨枕着黑尾的大腿躺在沙发继续打游戏。  
“这个姿势对眼睛和脊椎都不好，你平时都有点驼背了。”黑尾提醒他。  
研磨的眼神往上移过来，浅黄色的瞳孔与额头金色碎发称应着更加像一只猫：“小黑有心事了。”  
“啊？”黑尾铁朗有一种被人脱光衣服的感觉，研磨继续说：“回来的路上你就一直一副若有所思的样子，不，或者在图书馆里就是这样的神情了，刚刚的漫画你肯定也没看下去吧。”  
“……”  
“你忘记我很会观察人了吗？”  
“是要观察对手不是观察自家队长啊！”  
“所以，”研磨坐了起来，“合训的时候是不是发生了什么？”  
“啊，这个嘛，呃，其实……”黑尾在发小面前语塞了，他自己也不清楚现在自己对及川是什么样的心思，那个晚上发生的事情让他心动，但又能装作无事发生。或许该开始一段交往的关系吗？及川也没有表态，他对自己是怎么看的呢？像有一千根绳索缠绕在一起，有一万朵花同时开放，黑尾铁朗发现自己竟然说不出他跟及川的故事是从哪里开始，又是在哪里走了岔路。房间里静悄悄的，他与研磨面面相觑，只有空调呼呼地吹风。  
“我不知道，”他的声音听起来很低落，“我不知道该怎么跟他说。”  
研磨跟着叹了口气，站起来翻自己的书包。  
“……”黑尾看着对方递过来的钱包，表情一言难尽。  
“给你车票钱。”研磨的语气突然变得像个家长，“应该是在宫县的某个人吧，去见他吧。”  
“……”  
“我不知道你们发展到哪一步了，总之我觉得，尽早说清楚会比较好哦。让小黑心动的人，应该也会对小黑动心吧。不过据我的了解，不太可能是乌野的吧，那么是青叶城西里……”  
“行了研磨……”黑尾为掩饰尴尬急忙接过对方的钱包，才反应过来自己并不差这一张车票钱，“我、我会去跟他说清楚的。”  
“小黑脸红的样子还真少见啊，平时都是让别人脸红呢，不是女生娇羞的脸红，就是对手被气到脸红。”  
“……研磨你别损我了。”  
“……是及川学长吧。”  
“是……哎？！”  
发觉自己被研磨套了话，黑尾的脸更红了，一个高个子鸡冠头少年对着一个矮个子布丁头少年脸红，弄得好像他在跟研磨表白似的。明明跟及川度过的那个晚上他们什么也没说，没有甜言蜜语，更没有海誓山盟，除了第二天的疲惫好像一场春梦了无痕。但哪怕只是几点涟漪在少年心中也是难以忽略的波折，既然研磨也这样说，黑尾决定去宫县一趟。  
反正暑假还很长。

城际列车咣当咣当停下，黑尾抱着书包一个人杵在站台上。  
从决定出发到抵达目的地，天色已经接近黄昏时分。黑尾的行动力一向很强，如同见到猎物就会出击的猫……算了，先不说这个，他拿起手机，滴滴滴地查着地图——冒冒失失就跑来了，连及川的家在哪里都不知道，难道要去排球场守株待兔吗？  
好像听影山说过休息日及川会去他外甥家，只能撞撞运气了。  
……然后黑尾铁朗发现自己的运气不怎么好。  
在东京享受大晴天的黑尾出门的时候并没有带伞，到了宫城县天气一转眼就变差了，天空哭丧着脸，哗啦哗啦地抖落密密的雨滴。黑尾铁朗有些狼狈地在便利店的屋檐下躲雨，不羁的发型都被大雨浇得趴下了。  
啊，好糟糕。被大雨困住的黑尾百无聊赖地在店里翻起杂志，午后的暴雨应该不会长久，他内心暗暗祈祷着快些放晴，不然他内心某些躁动的情意也要被淋灭了。  
他心如乱麻，注意力根本不在书页上，时不时抬眼望着橱窗外。雨很大，街上一会儿就漫了水，汇成小溪顺着街道两侧流淌。下雨了街上的人也稀少，所以那个急匆匆向这边跑来的人影一瞬间就被他捕捉到了——  
“叮铃铃——”门口风铃一阵乱响，进来避雨的人跟黑尾差不多的狼狈，棕色的头发湿漉漉地贴在两边太阳穴上，没有了往昔俏皮地上翘的神采，T恤肩膀后背的位置都是雨点潮湿的痕迹，水珠顺着他长且白的小腿流进鞋子里。黑尾的表情一下子就变得很丰富：“及、及川彻——？”  
对方则是反应比他大十倍的吱哇乱叫：“小黑？！你你你怎么会在宫城县——”  
“吵死了年轻人！”店老板发出不满的呵斥。  
该说世界真大还是真小呢，就在路边随处可见的便利店，两个各怀心事的少年就这么重逢了。  
“所以小黑来找吾（我）是有什么事吗？”坐在角落喝橘子汽水的及川咬着吸管含糊不清地问，“是有排球技术上的疑惑吗？”  
“你这家伙除了排球还有别的念头吗。”黑尾叹气，把吸管插进自己面前的维他奶中——不用问饮料都是黑尾掏的钱——“等下，我还没说我来宫县做什么，你怎么知道我就是来找你的？”  
虽然确实是来找他的。  
“首先，我可不是小飞雄那个排球狂人，我当然会想别的东西。”及川伸出一根手指得意洋洋地晃来晃去，“其次，你来宫县找我的消息，可是你的好邻居布丁侠告诉我的哦。”  
研磨个投敌的家伙！以及好邻居布丁侠又是及川新起的什么鬼外号啊！黑尾差点喷水，及川却优哉游哉：“不过我也没想过你就在这里，遇到你是纯粹的百分之一百的意外，想想还有点浪漫呢。”  
“浪漫吗，唔，我也觉得。”宫县的维他奶似乎比东京的甜，黑尾觉得自己的喉咙被糖分黏住了，千言万语堵在心口说不出来。及川喝完了橘子汁，吸管把剩余的冰块和空气吹出噗噜噗噜的响声，外面的雨声逐渐变小，这让黑尾加速的心跳声难以掩盖。似乎已经没什么好隐瞒的了，他想，尽管背景与自己想象中有所出入，但比起幻想当下无疑已经是最好的时机。黑尾的手指轻轻在桌面点了点，斟酌着开口道：“呐，及川。”  
“唔？”  
“那个，关于升学的学校有什么想法吗？”可恶，一开口话题就跑偏了，果然还是没有做好心理准备。及川在身旁笑了笑：“不知道呢，我自己也没想好。”黑尾转头看他，及川彻咬着吸管发呆，把自己好看的侧脸大大方方地展示在黑尾铁朗眼中。两人一时无话，末了，及川垂下眼睛轻轻道：“我想不到答案，黑尾，我甚至连还要不要继续打排球都决定不了。”  
“——！”黑尾铁朗没想到会是这个回答，震惊之余他脱口而出：“请你一定要继续下去，及川彻。”  
“为什么？”及川无力地笑笑：“我知道小黑在关心我，但是真的有学校会要一次都没有晋级全国的队员吗？虽然小岩说这不是我一个人的责任，他也在把错误往自己身上揽，可是，我真的对自己有点失望。”他垂下头，“我不明白，小黑，为什么我做不到。”  
“打排球不只是为了胜利，还有很多其他的东西。”黑尾的手伸过来握住及川的手，“比如一个约定，比如队伍实力与成长的证明。就像我之前说的，音驹能进军全国，但也要坚持到乌野来到自己对面的那一天才能打响垃圾场回收处决战，每次训练赛看着列夫犬冈他们进步也是另一种快乐，以及，”他顿了顿，把及川的手按在自己胸前，“遇到不错的对手。”  
“小黑……是认可了青叶城西吗？”  
“嗯。”黑尾的神情前所未有的认真，“教练说过，好的对手不是经常碰到的，哪怕止步晋级全国的半决赛，也不能掩盖你带领的球队的光辉。毕竟集训的时候也让音驹有些吃力呢。”谈到各自的队伍，作为队长的两人心里都愉快了些，“既然一如既往相信着你的后辈们，那么总有一天这个目标会实现。在此之前，队长难道要率先放弃吗？”  
“呜哇……小黑真会安慰人……”  
“以、以及，”黑尾铁朗的脸可疑地变红了：“我还想看到你在球场上伴随着众人欢呼发球的样子。”  
“小黑？！”  
像触电般想缩回手，却被黑尾抓住不放，及川脑子里恍惚响起哨子的长音，愣了好一会才反应过来那是比赛结束胜利的信号。数日来的心思逐渐发酵，把他的胸口填得满满当当。就快盛不下了，一张嘴就会跑出来。思念弥漫上眼眶，让及川再次抬头的时候像一只兔子般红着眼。“啊，我还以为……”及川在内心暗骂自己的脆弱，怎么就三番五次在黑尾铁朗面前掉眼泪呢——“我还以为集训的时候只是学生间的玩笑呢……呜呜……我的确、的确有想黑尾的……好想好想……黑尾能来找我真的好开心……”  
“别哭，呃，”黑尾急得又是掏纸巾又是拍后背的，最后干脆把及川搂在怀里：“那天——并不是在开玩笑，分开以后，我在东京也一直、一直在想你……所以，及川，要不要考虑到东京来？我们可以去同一间大学，一起在外面租属于我们的小公寓，一起加入排球社，从前辈再一次变成后辈，以及，”他凑近及川的耳边轻轻说：“为我托球吧，不是天才的及川大人。”

番外的番外  
“啊，竟然下雨了！”  
推着车的日向懊恼地看着铁灰的天空，一头橙毛都有些耷拉下来，“还以为今天也可以练习呢……”  
“没办法啊，虽然想练，但只能回去了。”影山翻着书包找雨伞，看见日向呆呆站着，不由得皱眉：“你还傻站着干什么？”  
“没带伞。”小个子看上去更泄气了，“这么淋雨回去会让妈妈担心的。”  
漫天大雨把小小的日向衬得更小了，影山撇嘴：“我也只有一把伞啊……喂，这样吧，我送你回去，反正我家就在下一个路口。”  
“今天影山竟然菩萨心肠！你是不是哪根筋搭错了？”  
“我是不想你淋出病来影响训练！废话少说快点骑！”

“呜啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
“呆子日向你行不行！不行换我！”  
“闭嘴影山混蛋！你根本连自行车都不会！”  
大街上，一个橙发少年奋力蹬着车，后座一个人高马大的黑发少年脸色可怖地举着伞，两人一边拌嘴一边在大雨里横冲直闯，引起路人纷纷侧目。  
吵吵闹闹的二人组飞速驶过一家便利店，不知道里面有着雨天共伞回家同样浪漫的邂逅。

END


End file.
